Save Me
by 2Early2Quit
Summary: Ally moves to Miami from San Diego, and is not happy about it. But, what happens when she meets a certain blonde boy? And, what if she's kidnapped? Can Austin save her? I do not own the picture used to make the cover-art of this story. CH. 7 NOW ACTUAL CHAPTER! PLEASE VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY ON MY PROFILE!
1. The Move

**Summary: **Ally moves to Miami from San Diego, and is not happy about it. But, what happens when she meets a certain blonde boy? And, what if she's kidnapped? Can Austin save her?

**A/N: **I just came up with this idea, and instantly started writing it, sorry if ther's any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm trying my best here, please R&R, I will except constructive critisicm, but no "You Stink!" please. and, keep in mind, this is my first Fanfic. I will post the first 2 chapters, but if I don't get enough reviews, this story will be deleted. And, if you have any suggestions for my story, please PM me. On with the story...

**Ally's POV**

"Dad!" I exclaimed, "Do we have to move?" You see, I used to live in San Diego but, my dad had the opportunity to own a store, at a good price, and a nice area, and at that we left. We used to work at a local music store called, "Inspired By Music," I know right, cheesy name, but we had a nice apartment, and with the company of my diary/journal/songwriting book- yes, I write songs- I was happy with my life. I was just the quiet, nice girl. But, of coarse we had to move. We were moving to Miami, I know, 'Why wouldn't you want to move to Miami?', wrong. I looked to see where we were heading, the scenery changed a lot. I didn't want to move because I loved San Diego. My mom had died of cancer when I was only 2, and we had lived in that very same apartment ever since, I don't remember anything about her, but I know she was a great person. And, San Diego, was the only way I was still close to her, and now that we're moving, well, you know the story. I also would miss my school, and my best friend Trish. She been my best friend forever, and has been through everything, I ws not looking forward to leaving her.

"I'm sorry Ally, but we have to move; we can't live enough on working in a small store like that. I know that San Diego reminds you of your Mother, but we have to move on, your 16, it's what your mom would have wanted. Before she died she made me promise to never mourn on her death," he replied. I remembered when she said that, I didn't know what to say, "Besides, we finally get to live in an actual house, I worked hard to save up on that, honey. You finally get a nice big room, and it has a nice view. I also heard their were some nice neighbors, one family has a boy, about your age." I looked out the window of the car again, I was sitting in the passenger seat, it was kind of a nice scenic view - until we trailed onto a dirt road.

"Dad! Is this a shorcut? I know you think they are faster, but we always end up in a mess. I don't want to be whiny, but can we please take a regular road?" 'Proom!' the car halted to a stop. Great, stuck in the middle of no where.

"Hold on Ally-cat, I'll try to fix it. He went to the back of the car to check the tires, as I pulled out my songbook, maybe I should write in a boys point of view for once; why, I don't know. suddenly I got some lyrics, "On the other side of a street I knew, stood a girl that looked you, I guess that's Deja Vu..."

"Honey that sounds wonderful!" I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even heard him come back in. "But, why are you writing in a boys point of view?" Silence, I just shrugged, honestly, I don't know.

"So what was wrong with the car dad?" I really wanted to change the subject, that was just a little awkward, how do I explain to my dad, that I wanted to write in a boys point of view, because I had a gut-wrenching instinct? I don't know what's coming ahead, but suddenly I feel a little better.

"Oh, it was nothing; don't worry, everything's fine," he told me, but, I really wasn't sure. "How long till we get there, dad?" I was a little tired of driving in a car. I think I have a headache. I'm not usually a whiny girl, but almost 2 days in a car, can kind of kill the spirit; don't forget I wasn't that happy about moving. But, who knows, maybe it won't be bad.

"Just about 2 hours," he said, "Then we can grab something to eat; and maybe you can go swimming while I unpack." Okay so I was looking forward to going to the beach, but mostly, it was just the food! After a while, we arrived. Finally! I looked out the window, wow, I underestimated the beauty of the house, it was a beautiful beach house! Oh my god, forget about swimming, or even eating! I just wanted to go inside! I can't wait to video chat with Trish! "Ally honey, why don't you go swimming," Well that was off the list for now, I wanted to go exploring!

"No thanks Dad!" I said all a little to quickly. My dad gave me an odd expression. Ah, and Ally Dawson returns, "I wanna help you unpack." And, not just because I liked the house, I am responsible, and as a daughter, it is my resposibility to help my father. "You like the house don't you," he gave me a knowing look, I nodded; that was pretty much true, "Why don't you take a look at your room, then you can start helping me," I nodded. We went inside, wow, is all I can say, I didn't think it be this big! He turned just for a second to get our bags, and I was already gone; maybe moving here won't that bad. I looked at my room, it was beautiful! My room was a lavender color, I loved peaceful colors! I looked out the window, and surely enough, I could see the waves washing up on the shore, what a nice scene, I could definetly wake up to that; I saw a blonde boy playing volleyball with his friends, he seemed skilled. He wasn't that bad-looking either. He must've saw me staring because he looked up to look through my window, and I ducked, that was close! I looked again, and he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Nice view, huh?", someone said behind me. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, "You scared me Dad!"

Sorry, Hun," he said, "So, do you like it here so far?" I thought about it, well I liked the view, my room had the perfect color, and, there was that boy...

"Yeah, I think I'll like it here, sorry for giving you such a hard time, I know you just want the best for me, I was just upset over leaving everything in California behind," It's true, I was also cranky over the long car ride; I just needed some air to bring "Ally" back.

"Oh, it's okay, I know it was hard for you, don't you think I miss your mother too?" He was so understanding, I wish I was easier on him. After all, he did save up all that money just so I would be happy. I hugged him. I helped him unpack the rest of the bags and went to video chat Trish, I told her about everything, from California reminding me of my mom, to what I was wearing right now, right now I was telling her about the boy I saw from my window, "Ohh, Ally's got a boyfriend," she sang.

"Shh! My dad might hear, and it would just be...awkward."

"You should totally go to that beach, and flirt," she completely ignored everything I had said, "He would totally go wide-eyed if he saw you wearing the bikini I bought you for you on your birthday!"

"No way!", as much as I love Trish, that was too revealing for me, who am I kidding, it was WAY too revealing for me!

"You have too! If you don't, I swear I will come over there and slap you silly!", she treatened.

"Oh, there's that Trish I miss so much," I joked. She glared at me, I stuck my hands up. Oh, Trish. After I finished talking to Trish, I decided I should go to sleep. I brushed my teeth, and hair, changed, and went to sleep. I wonder what'll come tommorow.

**A/N: **I DO NOT own anything but the plot. I DO NOT own "Drive By" by Train! And, I made up "Inspired By Music" but, if it does actually exist, then, I DON'T OWN IT! I hope you liked the story. Sorry, for the shortness, I gaurantee, the next one will be MUCH longer. And, who do you think the blonde is? -_-

Question of the Day: (Sorry, if anyone else did this, I don't mean to copy.)

If you could be any animal for one day, what would you want to be?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**


	2. The Blondie

**A/N:**  
Not much to say, I hope you like it! Oh, Austin's POV is in this chapter and there was one part where there's both POVs in the same part of the story, I thought that section was a little important. One more thing, queenc1 and LoveShipper...you guessed it.(; R&R

**Ally's POV**

Well we were pretty much finished with all the furniture arranging and painting, but I didn't have to paint my room, lucky me! But all the mattresses and stuff was already ready, before we even came, thanks to my dad, all we had to do was move everything. But since everything was done now, my dad said I should go swimming at the beach. I wonder he wanted me to go to the beach so badly! He said that he would do some more arranging, but this time with the store. My dad told me to come by soon.

So now, I'm in my bedroom trying desperately trying to decide what to wear. I don't know if I should wear a bikini, or a one-piece. I'll just go with the bikini, maybe that'll help me stand out less, I'm pretty sure most girls would wear one too; if you haven't notice, I'm kind of a shy girl. And, I'm rambling... Anyway, I decided to wear a white one, with red-pink music notes on it. Of coarse, its still the one Trish bought for me but, I think a little impressing once in a whole is okay, even for, "Shy Girl Dawson." I put on jean shorts, and a white cover-up over it.

**Austin's POV**

"Yeah! Bring it on!" I was playing volleyball with my friends, at the beach. We had a makeshift volleyball court, with our big net. Right now, I was against Dez and Hollie. Dez was my my best friend, with ginger hair. Sometimes, he's a little crazy, but serious when he needs to be. Hollie was the one that always threatens Dez or yells at him. But somehow they're still friends.

I was actually beating my friends, even though it was 2 against 1. I had a lot of other friends, but Dez and Hollie were my closest. I didn't want to change that.

"You guys can do better than that!" Seriously, how was still beating them! I had 4 points and they had 2. I felt like something was watching me, I looked around to see. I found this beautiful girl looking out the window. Wow she was pretty. And she lived really close to me.

"SMACK" Of course, the volleyball hits me right in the face.

"Dude you okay?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lie. I was not okay, my heart was stolen, and I intend to meet that girl.

**Ally's POV**

I walked to the beach, which was not very far, actually right next to my house, of course. I see that boy I saw through my window again. This time he's swimming. I lay my beach towel, and lay down to tan for a while-and maybe steal glances at a certain blonde hair, brown eyed boy. I think he looked at me, maybe stared? After a while I go for a swim, and the boy swims up next to me.

"You new?" He asks, I nod. I can almost feel his breath tickle my skin while he talks.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I come here all the time, and I think you'd know, I saw you looking through the window, by the way," He smirked. I blushed at that. And he went into the water. I swam for a few seconds, until, I felt a pull on my leg; I tried to yank it free, but it didn't help. Eventually it grabbed my waist and stood up-wait, stood up? As soon as "it" got out of the water I realized it was the blondie. He threw me over his shoulder. I started pounding his back, but he wouldn't let go, I thought he would drop me in the water, hard. But he just put me back on my beach towel. I shot him a look. He put his hands in the air, signaling his surrender.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you," he sat down next to me, "Besides you're kinda cute," He said the last part a little quietly. I blushed, he was pretty attractive, and he seemed nice. "I'm Austin Moon," he said.

"Ally Dawson."

"Hmm, Austin & Ally, it could work," He made me blush again, god! How does he do that, he makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach, that I'm floating on a clo-

"Ally!" I realized I was staring.

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts," It's true, but he doesn't need to know it was about him, "If it helps I think you're cute too," this time he blushed, yeah, nice job Ally. Ally: 1 Austin: 2 I'll catch up.

"Anyway, wanna play some volleyball?"

"Sure, blondie," I said. He smirked at me.

"That a nickname?" He smirked. I just pretended I didn't hear him. Ally: 2 Austin: 2

**Austin's POV**

After about a week, I saw that girl again at the beach, now that I could see her close up, she was drop-dead gorgeous! I think my jaw dropped a little, maybe I drooled. Her bikini didn't help either... Bad move Austin! Be cool! But, now I know she's into music, just like me. I saw her swimming closer to me and I fell into the water, I quickly swam up a little, lucky, she didn't see me when I fell.

"You new?" I ask, she nods. I know I'm really close to her but, I can't help it!

"How'd you know?" she asks.

"I come here all the time, and I think you'd know, I saw you looking through the window, by the way," I smirked. She blushed at that. And I went into the water. 'Smooth Moon' I swam for a few seconds, until, an idea hit me; I swam underwater and grabbed the girl's ankle - wow, I don't even know her name! Then she tried to yank her foot from my hand, but I didn't let her, I grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder. Then she looked at me, until recognition hit her face, and she started pounding my back, but I wouldn't let go. I sat her back down on her beach towel. And she shot me a look. I put my hands in the air, signaling his surrender.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you," I sat down next to her, "Besides you're kinda cute," I said the last part kinda quietly. She blushed, she looked so cute when she did that! "I'm Austin."

"Ally," she said.

"Hmm, Austin & Ally, it could work," I made her blush again.

"Ally!" I yelled, I think she was staring. Oh yeah, go Austin!

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts," she said, I wonder what she was thinking, "If it helps I think you're cute too," this time I blushed.

"Anyway, wanna play some volleyball?"

"Sure, blondie," she said. I smirked at her.

"That a nickname?", I smirked again. I'm pretty sure she just pretended she didn't hear me, cute. Hmm, blondie, I could get used to that.

**Ally's POV**

I ran over to the volleyball "court" and we started playing, Austin & I were on one side, a ginger boy, and a blonde girl, on the other. Surprisingly, I actually wasn't that bad. So far Austin & I have 6 points, and the other side has 5, so it was game point. The girl threw it so hard, I fell on the ground bouncing it back, but I did it.

"Nice bounce," he smiled. Oh, those smiles just made me want to melt! Austin: 3 Ally: 2 He helped me back up quickly before bouncing back the volleyball. And, we won! I hugged him, the rosy color tinted his cheeks once again. Ally: 3 Austin: 3 I smiled at him. He grinned. Austin introduced me to the ginger boy, Dez, he was nice, but a little, wacky. I found out that the blond girl's name was Hollie, she was nice, and yelled at Dez for being a...whackadoodle?

I realized it was getting late, and that I should help my dad out with the store. "I gotta go!" I yelled to the blonde while running, "Sorry!"

"Wait!" he yelled, "meet me back here 3:00 tommorrow!" I nodded from the distance, he smiled again. My stomach flip-flopped once again. Austin: 4 Ally: 3 But then I winked at him, he turned away, probably to hide his blush. I quickly put my cover-up and shorts on, grabbed my stuff, and ran! The whole night, I couldn't stop thinking about him, and being to see him again! Even my dad asked me why I was smiling so much!

I helped my father out with the store, which I now know, was called Sonic Boom. My dad asked if I had fun, I said yes, but I really thought, "Only because of a certain blondie..." But, I really like the store it was FULL of instruments. I went upstairs to a room and my dad followed. I just stood there, excuse my jaw DROPPING TO THE FLOOR by the way!

"Ally, this room is all yours," I started jumping and squealing, all mine, huh? I really liked the room, my favorite part was of coarse, the piano! I started sining that song again, "On the other side of the street I knew stood girl like you, I guess that's Deja Vu, 'cause you moved to West LA, or New York, or Santa Fe, or, wherever to get away from me..." Awesome I just got new lyrics!

I decided to write a journal entry:

_7-1-12  
Dear Diary,  
Today, I met a really cute guy...he said he wanted to talk to me, and he said I was cute too! Eeeeppp! Okay, I sound like "one of those girls" from a movie! I'm gonna stop now! Anyway, he was really sweet, we played volleyball, and Austin & I won! And right before I left I winked at him! Getting ahead of myself, breathe in, breathe out, okay Ally, calm down. I also got a room upstairs in Sonic Boom, my Dad says I can use it as a practice room. It's pretty awesome. And I have it all to myself, and I now work in the coolest store ever! I skyped Trish yesterday, and I told her about everything, and of coarse I listened, and put on the bikini she bought me. I think the blondie- I mean Austin stared at me a little from the water, I must be seeing things!_

_~ The One and Only,_

_Ally D.  
_  
**A/N:  
**Once again I DO NOT own "Drive By" by Train, I hope that you liked it, there is a lot more to come, but I will only continue if you like it. I wonder how Ally will react when she finds out that she's Austin's (kind of) neighbor? No seriously, I haven't typed it yet -okay, yes I have. On a side-note, the last chapter didn't get many reviews, and if this chapter doesn't then, I may delete this story. Just saying ahead of time, so there isn't any confusion.

**Question of the Day:**  
What would you do if you won the lottery, and earned $1,000,000?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**


	3. The Neighbors Sort of

**Ally's POV**

I wake up to the beautiful sound of the ocean hitting the sand - nope. I actually wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, first I tried hitting the button, without looking at it, my vision was still blurry; that fails, I take the alarm clock, stuff it inside my nightstand drawer, along with a small throw pillow. "BEEP!"

"SHUT UP!", I yell at my annoying alarm clock.

"There's the wonderful sound of my daughter waking up!", my Dad mocks.

"Sorry, my alarm clock is just being... disruptive,"

"You must be really tired," I nod.

"Ally, since we've moved, and done all of the unpacking, and everything, I'm going to give you the week off, you don't have to work," I ran to hug my Dad.

"Thanks Dad! Love ya", I kissed him on the cheek. I then ran to the bathroom to get ready, I decided to wear light makeup like usual, along with a nice floral skirt, a shirt underneath, and a shrug. I thought maybe I'd bring something for the neighbors. Maybe, flowers- no. Cake - no. I'll go say hi. You'd be surprised that there were more beach houses in one area, well there were. We weren't EXACTLY neighbors, just the closest house. I walked about a block to the closest beach house, and knocked on the door. I waved, "Hi! I'm Ally, I live down there, I just moved here and I thought I'd come by to introduce myself," I explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Ally," she smiled at me, "I'm Cynthia Moon. Please, come inside." Wait, isn't Austin's last name 'Moon'? "Max!", she called, "Austin!" What? Austin lives here, why didn't he tell me! This is the closest house in blocks! Max came down the stairs first, then Austin, he smiled when he saw me.

"Ally, this is Max," she introduced the other blonde, "And, this is Austin," she gestured to my favorite blondie.

"Uh, we've met," I told her.

"You've met Max before?"

"Um...no, Austin."

"Oh, are you that brunette he's always talking about?" Austin talks about me? He's so sweet!

"Mom!" he whined. I giggled, he glared at me.

"Oh, I need to get lunch ready, why don't you eat with us? Austin'll show around," Mrs. Moon offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon,"

"Call me Cynthia," she replied, I nodded.

"Hi Ally, shall we?"

"We shall... blondie."

He led me to his room, wow, it was really nice. He also had this really cool, red guitar. He probably saw me looking at the guitar because he says, "It's nice huh?" I nod.

"I feel I do all the talking, and you barely talk. Why don't you tell my about yourself?"

"Um, okay, well, I'm sure you know this already Mr. Saw Me Through The Window, but I live about a block away," I poked him, "Well, I really like volleyball now, and...I really like music, I love to sing...but, I have really horrible stage fright."

"Well, I really like music, I also like to sing, my favorite part of performing, is the adrenaline you feel right right before you begin!,"

"Why don't you sing something for me?" he asked, I furiously shook my head!

"No way!"

"Oh come on, it's just me,"

"You say like it's a good thing," I shot at at him. He "gasped".

"Please!" he poked me, I looked up, darn, I just can't say no to his hazel puppy-dog eyes!

"Fine!" I gave up, he smiled. I grabbed the closest guitar, an acoustic brown one.

[Written by Switchfoot (Mandy Moore Version)]

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again," Austin looked at me with pure awe, I smirked a little.

"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope," By this point I started squinting my eyes shut, and singing with pure emotion.

"I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back," I didn't even know my voice could reach notes that high!

"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh  
Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, Mhm,  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh"

He just looked at me, not moving, not blinking, mouth just hanging open. I waved a hand in front of his face, he finally started blinking again, "That. Was. AMAZING! Did you write that yourself?" I blushed a little and nodded.

"Your turn." He took the guitar from my hand and started playing,

[Written by R5]

"High heels, got a taste for fashion  
Converse and a fatal attraction  
She's got that something I'm looking for  
Oh, oh,"

It was my turn to be absolutely awed! He was amazing!

"Maybe she lives in the city  
She may be smart and she may be pretty  
She's got that something I'm looking for

Whoever she is, she is out of this world  
It's all about the girl that I meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day, it's a matter of time  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

Brown eyes, they're full of emotion  
I don't know what sets it in motion  
She'll have that something I'm looking for  
Oh, oh," I couldn't help but think of myself!

"I'll search in every direction  
Until I make the connection  
She'll have that something I'm looking for

Whoever she is, she is out of this world  
It's all about the girl that I meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day, it's a matter of time  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

She'll say she knows me  
I think that's true  
You are the answer that I always knew  
And when I hold her  
And when we kiss  
There ain't no question it comes down to this  
Yeah

It's all about the girl that I meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day

It's all about the girl that I meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day, it's a matter of time

Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find, that girl"

I gaped at him, "Did you write that?"

"Yeah it's the only song I've ever written," he looked at me, "I'm not good at songwriting but you seem to be," my cheeks heated up again.

"You know maybe one day...I could write songs and you could sing them,"

"Maybe," he said. He looked at my eyes, and started to lean in, I leaned in a little...and I cleared my throat. I didn't want to kiss him just yet. I don't think I know him well enough.

**Austin's POV**

"Maybe," I said. This would be the perfect moment to kiss her. I haven't known her for a long time. But, I just feel like I've known her forever... So I started to lean in, and our lips almost touched, but she pulled away, and cleared her throat. I have to admit, that hurt a little. Did she not want to kiss me?

"Hey, um, I was thinking, since you like instruments so much, maybe you'd want to see Sonic Boom?" I bet she said that to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, sure, I've heard about that place but, I never really checked it out."

"So you wanna go?"

"Yeah, why not?" We walked to Sonic Boom - deciding to take the long way on the beach. With every step, we seemed to get closer and closer, until...our hands finally touched, we joined them together. I think I saw a faint red tint once again brighten Ally's cheeks. And, she bit her lip, she looked so adorable when she did that! We kept walking like that, in comfortable silence. We finally arrived. It was one word - AMAZING!

"Ally! You get to work HERE?"

"Yep, the instruments are a perk of working here. Along with the practice room." she responded.

"You have a practice room?" I wish I had a practice room. I always used me bedroom to practice. She also gets to be surrounded by all of these instruments.

"Yeah, actually. Wanna see?" I can't believe she actually asked that question. I just gave her a "duh" expression. "I'll take that as a yes." I just chuckled a little. We went upstairs together and she opened the door. Wow! It was awesome! She had a baby grand piano in there!

"Wow! Ally, this room is awesome!" I told her. I sat on the piano bench, playing random keys. She came and sat next to me.

"Hey, play that again." I played the keys again, it sounded like a cool tune. I sang a line I randomly came up with. "Making my way downtown walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound..."

"Austin! You just came up with those lyrics! By yourself, see you can write songs!" she exclaimed. I shrugged, it was just one verse. After about 3 hours, we had a finished song,

[Written by Vanessa Carlton]

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight,"

Our voices merged in the perfect harmony.

"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound,"

I looked to my left to see Ally, surely enough, in her own little world of music.

"Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you...  
Tonight,"

We finished, I can't believe we finished that in only 3 hours, I've tried writing songs for years, and it took me forever to write one! And yet, here I am, with the most beautiful girl, writing this awesome song. Huh, I use the word 'awesome' a lot don't I? Because, it's just feel that way when I'm around...her.

**Ally's POV  
**  
When I listened to him singing, my heart beat at a million per second. It beat so loud, I was afraid he could hear it. The song ended, and I hasn't even realized I was singing along. We looked at each other like that for a second, and I kissed him on the cheek. He looked a little surprised, he was - adorable.

"Hey, it's 2:30, let's go to the beach" I reminded him.

"Alright, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes," he said, "By the way, now you know, my full name is Austin Monica Moon-"

"Wait, your middle name is Monica?" I giggled a little.

"Didn't my mom tell you? She usually says her name is Mrs. Cynthia Monica Moon!"

"Nope!" I laughed.

"Laugh all you want, Dawson, but if you know what's best for you, you won't." He said playful-threateningly

"Alright, see you there," he winked, and before he saw me blush, walked out.

As soon as I ran to my house, I decided to wear my blue bikini, it was simple, but impressive. Perfect!

I put my white cover up, and this time I put short-shorts. Yep, he was gonna drop-dead, okay I'm turning into Trish! I ran to the beach with my towel, and found him in the water.

I walked slow to make sure he'd see me, I looked at him again, and surely enough, he was staring at me. I blushed, and his jaw dropped all the way into the water. I bit my lip and got in the water next to him. He was still staring, okay then, I got a little self-conscious, I brought my arms up to my chest, and he came back to earth, and turned around for a second.

"Uh, sorry," he mumbled.

"What, you're not gonna pull me under?" I joked.

"Well, I can't now!"

"Umm... Let's do a swimming competition!"

"Okay," I said, "Uh, let's race to that person, and swim back, whoever's first wins."

"Fine by me. Countdown, on go, 3, 2, 1, GO!" He started swimming he was really fast, right now we were side-by-side, I started to get a little ahead, but he caught up, and started to beat me. Then we started to swim back, I gave everything! I was beating him! He was just at my tail! I touched the shore, I did it! Yes! But, wait, where's Austin?

"Ahhhh," of coarse, I was lifted again, I wonder who lifted me. -_- Austin just chuckled, this time I started kicking, he was going to spin me! But, he lost his balance, and...

A/N  
Oops! I 'accidentally' ended the chapter. *Smirks evilly* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER! Anyway, who loves that song, "Only Hope?" Walk to Remember is so sad...

QOTD:  
If you could freeze time, what would you use it for? (Whoever says, "To finish reading this chapter," will get a shout out ;)

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**


	4. The Kiss

**A/N: **  
Sorry, this chapter is a bit short, but nonetheless, important. The next chapter's going to be a bit, of a thriller. Austin's POV is kind of short, but cute, again the next chapter is going to be big, so Ally's POV is important. And, don't worry, I didn't forget my shoutouts: devoted2auslly, Ausllyluvr, and AnimeRoxx, you guys are awesome, keep reading and reviewing!

**Ally's POV**

"Ahhhh," of coarse I was lifted again, I wonder who lifted me. Austin just chuckled, this time I started kicking, he was going to spin me! But, he lost his balance, dropped me, and fell right on top. Of coarse.

I could feel his body on mine; no space in between. He looks at my eyes, then at my lips, then back at my eyes, and he starts to lean down, while still looking at my eyes as I am looking into his. He used his forearms to balance himself over me. The gap between us closes, and I feel the pressure of his lips on mine. You know when people say that your first kiss is magical, that when you're with the right person, you feel fireworks, well, they're not exaggerating. Our lips moved in sync, I smiled against his lips and sighed a little. My hands traveled up Austin's chest and abs, he was muscular, not too much, but just enough. I was about to break the kiss, when his tounge brushed against my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues battled dominance. He explored the insides of my mouth. Soon, after running out of breath, we pulled apart.

"Wow," we both said, at the same time, "That was amazing," he said.

"I know," I blushed.

"That was my first kiss," I admitted.

"Mine too." I was shocked, he was so handsome, you'd think he'd been on plenty of dates and kissed before.

"You know, I really like you,"

"I really like you too," I replied, "Why don't you come to my house?"

"Sure," he smiled.

He put on his T-shirt and I put on my jeans and cover-up, and he started walk with me, I started to walk really close to him, a little nervous, I wanted him to hold my hand, as if on cue, he joined our hands. Okay, I sound like a 5 year old, who just had a lollipop. But, I can't help it he is so sweet! I smiled at him, he looked down at my eyes, and pecked me on the lips one more, oh I could not get enough! And what made me like him so much, was not just his appearance, but it was this personality, he was so caring; and he has that same spark in his eye, whenever he started playing music; he's just perfect. He's caring, sweet, childish, but serious about music. Everything I could hope for.

I walked back to my house, my dad still wasn't home yet, what was he doing in Sonic Boom?

I took Austin into my room, "Wow, the view is better here than my house, but really, purple?"

"Lavender!" I corrected, he just laughed at me.

"Whatever Alls," he said.

"Is that a nickname?" I smiled.

"If you want it to be," he said, I nodded.

"Hey, I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

"Um, we have cold pizza, and some warm-up entrees, but I think I can cook something," I said while walking down the stairs, "I can cook chicken, soup, maybe even make panca-"

"Pancakes!" he nodded furiously, I giggled at this.

"Alright, pancakes it is!"

I walked inside the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix from the cabinet, and I mixed the milk in with it using a bowl. Austin helped me make the circles, and we put each one into the pan, one by one. I put the first one in, and Austin came up behind me, and put his arm around my waist, and put his head on my shoulder "Austin!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to cook!"

"Then cook!" he argued, I just laughed, and he grinned. I out the next pancake in. It's amazing, how I feel like I've known him for ages, but I really don't know him that well. I swiped some of the left over powder from the bowl with my finger, and put it on his nose. He let go of me to wash it off.

"Oh so pancake powder is more important than me, huh," I joked, he came up to hug me again. Then he had his serious voice again.

"No one is as important as you, you're awesome, never forget that," he kissed me on the cheek, and I finished cooking. I got two plates out and we ate the pancakes, he had like 10, I just took 2. I put the extras in the fridge.

"That's all your going to eat?"

"Yep, I don't have an over-active digestive system," he glared at me.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," he defensed.

"Yep, you got that right," I joked, he glared at me again. We finished eating pancakes like that, talking about what we liked, and sometimes having outbursts, I told him I liked pickles, and found out that he could play almost ANY instrument. I told him about my stage fright, and he said one day, he'd help me break it, I smiled at him.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" I asked,

"Sure," I let him pick the movie, and of coarse he picked out a horror movie from Netflix, he knew I thought they were boring, but he said just to watch one.

"Fine, the next one better me my choice!" We watched a movie Zaliens 4, I know right, what? A swamp bride, really? We sat on the large sofa. Since I was bored, I just cuddled really close to Austin, and he put his chin on my shoulder. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, he pulled me on his lap. And, I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine, once again we brought our lips together. It started off with slow, sweet kisses, then he deepened the kiss, I felt the same sparks I felt from the first kiss, he slowly pushed me into the sofa, and was on top, and I laugh a little, thinking about the horror movie, we were supposed to watch. He moaned a little, and I pushed my hands up his shirt a little. He put more pressure on my mouth, and I moaned. After some time, we broke apart. And we sat properly and finished the movie.

"Can I tell you something," he asked,

"Sure, anything."

"I think I might love you,"

"Me too..." I smiled.

"Ally Dawson, will you like to go on a date with me?"

"No," I said sadly, his face fell.

"I would love too," I smiled.

"Awesome!" he sounded so excited, "I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow, wear something fancy."

"Okay, see you then," I said, he got up to leave, "Wait! You forgot something," I got up, and kissed him on the lips once more.

"Bye Alls," he said,

"Bye Blondie," I replied.

**Austin's POV**

I walked back to my house, I couldn't drop this smile off my face. Ally made me really happy. I opened the door and walked inside. Max was sprawled all over the sofa in front of the tv. I was a littls hungry, so I picked out an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter.

"You really like her don't you?" Max asked with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Doesn't matter, answer my question!"

"Okay, yeah, I really like her, maybe even...love," I answered, "How'd you know?"

"Dude, you haven't wiped that smile off your face since you came in the house! And, I've seen the way you look at her. And judging from you face, I'm guessing you just came back from her house," Max may be an annoying 19 year old, but he was good with advice when needed.

"Yeah, I really do like her,"

"No, dude, you love her!" he was right, "And you need to tell her! And it cant be, 'I think I love you,' it needs to be a full on, 'I love you!' he said just as my mom passed by, that must've sounded weird. O.o

"Am I interrupting something?" she gave us a confused look.

"Nope, we're good," I said. She walked away, as soon as she did, we both started laughing. Soon, we continued our conversation.

"How you're going to tell her you love her, is the hard part. When is the next time you're seeing her?"

"Well, we have a date tomorrow at 7:00."

"Well you have to surprise her, do something special, and then tell her!"

"Alright, I will, but I need to think of something," I said.

**Ally's POV**

Austin is so sweet, I have to tell him I love him soon. I feel like we are going way to fast! I've known him for 3 weeks, already, I'm head over heals. Heck, it was love-at-first-sight! But I wish he would tell me that. I was currently pacing in my bedroom. I decided to look out my bedroom window when I found a note...

**A/N:**

So sorry for the shortness, but I'll make it up next chapter. **R&R**!

**Question of the Day:**

If you could have any superpower what would you want it to be?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/ **


	5. The Twist

**A/N:**  
Hey guys! I'm so, soooo, SOOOOO SORRY, for not updating! I've just been procrastinating. Since this is such a long chapter (for me), it was difficult to write, so I was lazy. And, I may be able to use the computer in a while after this. I probably will, but I may take longer, but not longer than this. I'm sorry, for not notifying you guys about this earlier, but, I hadn't realized, this "event" would be coming up. But, to make up for it, here's a SUPER long chapter, for me, anyway. By the way, thank you again, for all of the PMs and reviews, but, **Chavygo** and **katthunter96**, I like your ideas best! Okay, enough of my rambling, on with what you came here for...

WAIT! I'm not finished yet!

**Disclaimer Notice:**

I DO NOT own "Lucky" by Colbie Caillat & Jason Mraz, for I never have, and I NEVER WILL! I also do not own some of the quotes in this chapter. (ex. "Live life to the fullest.") I also do not own The Barnacle State Park (duh) or Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante (that place actually exists, I found a website!) Done!

Thank YOU! For bearing with me...Now on the the chapter I promised...

**Ally's POV:**

Austin is so sweet, I have to tell him I love him soon. I feel like we are going way to fast! I've known him for 3 weeks, already, I'm head over heals. Heck, it was love-at-first-sight! But I wish he would tell me that. I was currently pacing in my bedroom. I decided to look out my bedroom when I found a note...

Beware of memories; it is the unwelcome recognition of one's own past mistakes.

~ The Memory

Oh no, someone is out to get me! Who the heck could be, "The Memory?" Okay, so it has to be someone I had, or do know. It's not Trish, not my Dad, I'm sure it's not Austin. It could be a lot of other people, like, Josh; he was a friend from 8th grade, we were close friends, but we drifted apart, maybe he's mad at me? Ben; he was, kind of, an enemy, I don't know why he hated me so much; but he moved away, so I don't know how he could've found out I moved. Dallas used to be my crush, but I guess I grew up, and got over him. But, I never did anything to anger him, I'm pretty sure.

**Austin's POV:**

"Oh my god!" I yelled, this date thing, has turned me into a nervous wreck! I'm usually cool and collected, I don't know what's gotten into me! Right now, I'm pacing back and forth in my room in front of my bed. I'm not sure if Ally will like my plan. Maybe we should go somewhere like the mall, before our "official" first date. I think it will be fun, and maybe I'll learn more about her in the process. I texted her:

[Ally = **Bold**, Austin = _Italics_]

_Hey Ally! :)_

**Hi :)**

_So, what are you doing?_

**I'm working at Sonic Boom, but no one really needs me now so, I'm just relaxing. :)**

_But, I need you!_

**I meant in the store, silly!**

_Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me._

**Yeah, sure, my shift here will be over in 20 minutes. So you can pick me up in an hour.**

_So, remember, where something fancy for our date, at 7.  
_  
**Okay, but what are we doing?**

_It's a surprise! ;)_**  
**  
**Okay, haha. I gotta go, I have to help a customer! Finally someone shows up, and it's now?**

_Bye. Miss you! :)_

**Bye! (: Miss you too!  
**  
Even though that was a very short conversation, it still made my heart swell. I sound so mushy, like a girl! But, in my defense, that's what she does to me.

Since, she's coming over in an hour I might as well take a shower and change. I took a shower and picked out a red shirt, with a blue and red plaid jacket (kind of), with my usual ripped jeans, and blue sneakers. (His look in the first episode of A&A, I think.) I still had another 30 minutes left, including the drive to Ally's house, so I texted Hollie.

[Austin = _Italics_, Hollie = **Bold**]

_Hey Halls! :) (Halls is Dez and Austin's nickname for her, from an inside-joke revolving her and Halls, the cough drops.)  
_  
**Hey, Austin! So I heard you and Ally are going out now!  
**_**  
**__Yeah, she makes me so happy!_

**Yay!**

_So what're you doing now?_

**Well, I WAS reading.**

_Sorry. :)_

**It's okay! ;)**

Our conversation continued like that, until it was time to go.

**Ally's POV:**

I was so excited for our date! What am I going to wear? What are we going to do? Where are we going? When I get excited, I ask a lot of questions, and it usually comes out something like this, "wargbsboon."

I sat on the desk in my room, I was going to write in my book, but I found another note:

Live life to the fullest. That is, if you have a full life.

~The Life Ender (I prefer the term, "Life Ender." I don't like the word murderer, it makes us sound cold and heartless, which we are, of coarse.)

Okay, now I'm starting to get REALLY worried!

**Austin's POV:**

I drove to her house in my car, and knocked on the door. Ally answered, she looked beautiful, but she always does anyway, but this time, just wow! She was wearing one of her nice floral dresses, that stopped at mid-thigh, with her hair straightened. That was her mostly her usual look, except for her hair, but every time I see her, she looks more, and more beautiful! And, it's getting kind of hard to keep up. I mean, I know I'm good looking, it's just, she is not only pretty, but has a personality that matches. She's kind, sweet, caring, shy, and cute, it's too much for me to handle!

"Austin!" Ally yelled my name. I guess I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice I've been staring at her, "You've been staring at me like that for 5 minutes straight! Is there something wrong?"

She was also so genuine, "No, Alls, everything is fine. Ready to go?"

"Yep!" she said, "DAD I'M LEAVING!" she said, somewhat loudly.

"BYE HUN!" he yelled back, okay, my ears were starting to ring.

"OWWW!" I yelled twice as loud as them. Ally shot me a confused look.

"If you were any louder, I might just go deaf!" I stated. She just giggled, and we walked to my car, though before she went in, I gave her a warning look, "Careful with my baby," I told her. I just got this car a few months ago, and I don't want any scratches on it.

She just lifted one eyebrow up, shook her head, and muttered something like, "Boys and their cars; it's like baby to pacifier." Which, of coarse, was true.

"Hey, no matter how important my car is, I'm telling you again, nothing is as important as you, okay?" I said, back to my serious mode. She smiled, a sweet one.

"I know, same with you. Nothing is more important to me, than you." she grinned, I kissed her, but a short one, I didn't want to be in front of her house forever!

**Ally's POV**

We started to drive to the mall. It was a quiet ride, but I couldn't stop thinking about the notes, what did I do that was so bad?

Austin must've noticed the worried look on my face because he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," my voice squeaked a little. I'm terrible at lying, I couldn't lie if my life depended on it!

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I was battling in my head if I should tell him or not.

[Brain = **Bold**, Heart = _Italics_]

**You know you should tell him.**

_But then, he could get hurt!_

**But, if you don't, both of you may get hurt.**

_If I tell him now, I'm completely ruining the chance of protecting him._

**You need to tell him, at least he can protect you, so both of you will be safe. You're much too scrawny to put up a fight anyway.**

I decided to go with my brain, and tell him about the threatening notes I had received. "Austin, I need to tell you something," he turned to look at me for a second, then faced the road again, "I have been receiving some...notes."

"What kind of notes?"

I mumbled, "Threateningones..."

"What?"

"Threateninnotes."

"What?"

"THREATENING NOTES!" I yelled a little loudly.

"What!"

"I SAID -"

"I heard what you said! Any louder, and might have to drive to the hospital instead!" he yelled this time, "But, why? Why would you get threatening notes? You never do anything bad!" he stated, so apparently we're in the same page. And, honestly, I don't know why...

"I don't know, but these are the notes," I pulled them out of my pockets, I'm glad I decided to keep them, "Wait, are you making fun of me, because I never do anything bad?"

"Um, we're almost there, just hand them to me when we reach there," he said. I laughed a little, because of the fact that he completely ignored my question. The rest of the ride, we drove off in anticipating silence. But, I couldn't help but smile, at how much he was worried for me. His forehead is wrinkled in worry, his nose flared in anger, probably at the person who sent me these notes.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts. And suddenly, it wasn't so silent anymore.

"Because, I saw a really pretty bird out the window?" I stated, more like questioned. Why must I be such a terrible lier?

"Oh come on Ally, you can tell me if you think I'm sexy!" his voice taking over the cocky side of him.

"Yeah, right, because that's what I was thinking about," I said sarcastically, and laughed, he pouted, "Actually, I was smiling at how much you care for me..." I smiled once again, while blushing slightly. His once angered and worried face morphed into happiness and bliss. He kissed my cheek and focused on the road again.

**Austin's POV:**

Soon we reached the mall, the whole ride I was thinking about who's trying to harm my Alls, she's so sweet and angelic, who would try to harm her? She handed me the notes, the first one said:

Beware of memories; it is the unwelcome recognition of one's own past mistakes.

~ The Memory

What the heck? "The Memory?" Okay, threatening or not, this person was really cheesy.

The other said:

Live life to the fullest. That is, if you have a full life.

~The Life Ender (I prefer the term, "Life Ender." I don't like the word murderer, it makes us sound cold and heartless, which we are, of coarse.)

This one is just plain creepy.

"Alls, I'm not sure if it's safe to go to the mall," I said reasoning, "I don't want anything to happen to you, you know how much I care about you don't you?" I mean, at any point, god forbid, someone could just take her away, and it's just not safe.

"Wait a minute, in order to give me the notes, the threatener had to know where I was, right?" she mentioned.

"That's right! That means, he/she could be watching us right now!" I smiled at first, but frowned after my epiphany, and we both slumped into our seats.

"But, if we go to the mall, the threatener may be following me! So maybe we can catch 'em red handed, with the next note in their hands!" she whispered, because of the fact that the terrorizer could be watching them that very moment.

"That's a good plan!" I high-fived her. Remembering we had to be quiet, "I mean, that's a good plan!" I whisper-yelled. We got out of the car slowly and started turning our heads, searching for a suspect.

**Ally's POV:**

We walk in to the mall, and Austin puts a protective arm around my shoulders. We keep looking around, and I notice a small note, on one of the random benches inside.

"Austin, there's a note over there!" We walk there, and it says:

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. That is, if you can find me.

~Your Enemy

I almost faint in Austin arms. I look frantically around for anyone nearby, but nothing seems suspicious. We keep walking in the mall for about an hour, looking for another note, trying to find the culprit. After a while, I decide to just go back home, and do more searching later. Austin agrees, and drops me back home. Right before I turn to open the door to my house, Austin gently and sweetly kisses me, no amount of worry, could ever lessen the effect he has on me. He left, leaving me excited for our date, but also worried about the notes.

**Austin's POV**

I'm really looking up to our date, but what if someone tries to hurt her, I could never bear that. She's the only girl I've ever felt like this about. Sure, I've been on dates, but girls always took advantage of my money, or only cared about my looks. "Beauty is only skin deep," I truly understand what that means now. Ally was beautiful on the outside, but on top of that she was beautiful on the inside. When Ally and I aren't together, and she isn't working at Sonic Boom or helping arrange her and her Dad's new house, she's doing even more helping. I've noticed that a lot of people come to Ally for advice, and help. And she never says no. She loves me because, as much as I possibly can, I try to take care of her, pay for everything she buys (as far as I know); she loves me for me, not for looks or money. And, that exactly why I love her. And, I can't begin to imagine why anyone would try to hurt her, she only been here for 3 weeks and a half, and she's already helped everyone she knows. It doesn't make any sense. I snap out of my thoughts, and realize I've been sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. I look at the clock, and realize, I only have 2 hours to get ready for the date, I'm about to get up, and I look to my left and...

**A/N:**

The end, I'll see you next chapter! - Just kidding!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Max! Why are you staring at me? Personal space, dude!"

"Well, you've been spacing out for like an hour, and I was trying to see if there was anything wrong with you," he explained.

"Gee, thanks. So you couldn't just to the normal thing and snap your fingers in front of my face?" I yell. All he does is walk away, I just go up to my room to get ready. I took a quick shower and fixed my hair, I gave it a wind-swept/messy look. Then, I went through my closet. I take out the tux I've been saving. It was black, with a red tie. Red is Ally's favorite color, I'm hoping she wears red, so that we match. (The tux: www. /tuxes_big/la_ Remove space between http: & / Copy and paste onto your browser.)

**Ally's POV:**

I only have an hour left! I took a shower, straightened my hair again, and put a light shade of make-up on, with smoky red eye shadow. I went through my closet, and lightly touched the dress I've been saving for months. (The dress: http: search?tbm=isch&source=mog&hl=en&gl=us&client=safari&tab=wi&q=red%20dress&sa=N&biw=320&bih=356#i=40 Remove space between http: & / Copy and paste onto your browser.)

I finally had somewhere to wear it! I changed into it quickly, and picked out some nice red heels, the heels were about 2 1/2 inches. Since I had 20 extra minutes, I video chatted with Trish.

"So, Trish what do you think?" I twirled in my dress.

"Oh my god! It's gorgeous!" she awed, "I've got to see this boy, he makes you so happy!"

"Here's a picture," I said, picking up my phone from my dresser, I showed her a picture of us at the beach together.

"Aww! You guys look so cute!" I felt my cheeks getting warmer at that. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh Trish, I gotta go, he's here," I smiled, and closed my laptop.

**Austin's POV**

I knocked on her door, and waited, I can't believe it's finally happening, I found the girl I love. I heard the door open, Ally's standing there, looking as gorgeous and beautiful as ever. And even better, we we're matching.

"Ally you look beautiful as always. Wait, that's not what I meant, you look even better than usual, wait that's not what I meant! You-"

"Austin, it's okay I know what you mean. You look very handsome." she said cutting me off. Wow, I'm actually nervous, so that's what this feeling is like! I don't like it...

"Shall we?" I asked a big grin overcoming my countenance.

"We shall."

I took led her to my car and closed the door for her.

"Aren't you a gentlemen?"

"Yep, it's one of my many talents."

"And you're modest..." she joked sarcastlcally. We laughed, the rest of the ride, we talked about random things, from us matching, to about the notes. I have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Once we were a few minutes away, I told her to close her eyes.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I whined a little. She complied, once we arrived, I carefully led her out of the car...

**Ally's POV:**

Oh. My. God. He led me into the restaurant, it was beautiful, it was really fancy, and filled with sculptures! It was called "Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante," must be a French restaurant. I can't believe I never saw this place! It's right on the beach boardwalk! We stand for sometime in the line, until the lady at the stand asks us if we have a reservation. Austin says his name, and she leads us to a table for 2.

"So...What do you think?"

"It's amazing! But, I bet the food here is very expensive! How are you going to pay for the expenses?"

"Don't worry Ally, just relax and enjoy."

"I can't believe you'd do all this for me," I was a little surprised, I didn't expect this much.

"I'd do anything for you Alls, and this isn't even the best part."

"Wait, what?" I don't know if I heard him right.

"Nothing..."

"Mhm." I decided to drop it. Eventually the lady came, with our menus. I had absolutely no idea what to order. After lots of searching, I decided to keep it simple, and chose the "Poulet Crêpes." (Chicken Crepes) I looked up from my menu, to see Austin staring at me intently.

"What? Aren't you going to order something?"

"I'll order whatever you're having."

I smiled, that was so sweet of him.

"You know I've never met anyone quite like you," he said suddenly, "You have the most amazing voice, you like pickles, chew on your hair, hate horror movies because they're too boring, and best of all, you like me for me, not for my money, for my looks, or just for attention." he gushed everything out.

"And, I've never met anyone quite like you, you can play any instrument, you have the most amazing voice, you're favorite food is pancakes, you're slightly childish, and best of all, you like me for me, not for my looks, and not to get in my pants. And that's all _I_could ever ask for," I smiled at him, and he grinned. Unexpectedly, "Lucky" by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz came on.

Austin began to sing along,

"Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying,"

I started to sing along,

"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard,"

Now we sang together,

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been, "

Austin started to stand up, and walk towards me. He held his hand out, which I accepted, though there was no dance floor, we danced next to our table,

"Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,"

His arms around my waist, mine around his neck, and we sang along.

[Bold = **Ally**, Italics =_ Austin_, Both = Normal]

"They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a _flower_ in your hair  
_**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,"

The song finished and we kissed. Everyone at the restaurant "aww"ed and clapped. We both blushed. We sat down at the table again, and waited for the bill. He paid, but didn't let me see the cost.

"Austin!"

"No, this is for you, and I want you to relax," he smiled.

"But-"

"No buts"

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

We left soon, and got inside of the car, where I found another note:

You can run, but you can't hide. It's ironic how true that is. Good for me, not so much for you.

~The Seeker

I hid the note inside the waistband of my dress. Good thing Austin didn't notice, he was busy driving. I don't want to worry him, so I keep it to myself.

Again, he told me we were going to arrive soon, and made me shut my eyes closed, again. He knows I don't like surprises, but I'll just let him do what he wants. Again, he had to lead me out of the car, did I mention again? But, when I finally opened my eyes, all my annoyance was gone.

**Austin's POV:**

I knew she would like it here! The Barnacle State Park, it was beautiful at night. And, it's good that she's kind if new, I can show her all of the best places. I watched her, her eyes taking it all in, it's the same way I looked when I first saw this place. She looked beautiful, with the moonlight making her hair glow. I pointed to where I had set a blanket on the sand. We laid down, and stargazed, even though, we still had our fancy clothes on.

"You see that star right there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's the most beautiful."

"It is," she agreed.

"And, you know why it's so beautiful?" I asked her, she shook her head, "It's named after you."

"What?" she looked at me, puzzled.

I pulled out the folded paper from my pocket. I unfolded it and showed it to her.

"Austin, you bought the star?" she said, her voice full of awe. I nodded and smiled.

"Ally, you're really special, I'd do anything for you," I looked into her eyes, "I love you." She looked like she was going to cry out of joy,

"I love you too," I kissed her sweetly, it was a kiss to end all others, slow, passionate, not too long, but just right. It was enough to die down the desire inside of me. Okay, I'm turning into a girl, oh Ally; it's what she does to me. We sat for a while in utter, but comfortable silence, just looking into each other's eyes. After some time, I realized I forgot something, the binoculars.

"Damn it!" Ally gave me a look that said 'Watch your language!' "Sorry," I apologized for my bad language.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I'll be right back."

"Why?"

"I forgot to bring the binoculars," I explained, "I'll be right back!" I started running off.

"Hurry!" she yelled off into the distance.

**Ally's POV**

I waited for him to come back, when suddenly, I felt someone's presence. My eyes fell on a shadow, "Who's there?" They got closer, and closer, until...

**A/N:**  
Hehe, who likes that word? Epiphany. If you don't know what that means, it means: a moment of sudden revelation or insight. So, like say, you're daydreaming, in math class, and suddenly you snap out of it, and realize where you are. That's what a epiphany would be.  
Countenance means: a person's face or facial expression. If I had a sad face, then that's my countenance. Well, enough of Caesar's english. Sorry, I switched POVs a lot! Anyway, you guys rock! So, keep reviewing! I also have a music video suggestion, Adam Lambert's, "Never Close Our Eyes," it's a good song, you can find it on YouTube (Vevo), though the video is a little weird **O.O**.

**Question of the Day:**  
If you could swap bodies with anyone (same gender), and live a day in their life, who would you switch with?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**  
**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**


	6. The Kidnapping

**A/N:**

I am extremely sorry for my SUPER late update, I give you permission to throw tomatoes at me, and say "boo..." But, in my defense, I did warn you, sort of... So, the answer to the question from last chapter, for me, would be Laura Marano - a few of said that - and half the reason would be because I'd get to hang out with Ross and stuff. And, there's no question they'll go out someday. A few of you guys also said that. The other reason would be because, Laura's just plain awesome, I'd love to be her! And as you can see, you guys were totally right about the kidnapping, though I did put it in the summary... But, I'm happy to say, every story has a happy ending - well except for really angsty ones. But, in reality, people always get what they deserve - one day, we'll all have to answer to none other than God. So, I just want to say this, follow your heart, not your brain, do what you think is right. Never listen to what anyone says, except for parents and teachers. And, I don't care what anyone says, each and every one of you are beautiful. Now that I'm done with that - sorry, for my half page length Author's Note...To the story...

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I waited for him to come back, when suddenly, I felt someone's presence. My eyes fell on a shadow, "Who's there?" They got closer, and closer, until, I could see the person, but he or she was wearing a black cloak. Their face was covered, but I could see their mouth. Suddenly, the person grabbed my waist, put me over their shoulder, and started running through the trees. I started screaming. He/she was pretty strong, though they looked skinny.

"HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

"Yelling won't help you," a particularly feminine voice said. Unexpectedly; she; I'm guessing, swiped out a tissue, and brought it to my nose, it had a sweet smell, being the science expert, I knew it was chloroform right away, but, I didn't have much time to think, my world started to black out. All I know, - before I do - is that being kidnapped, and taken to god knows where.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After a lot of searching through the trunk of my car, I finally found the binoculars. I closed the trunk and walked back to the sand. But, what I found was certainly not what I wanted. Ally was gone, and I found a note, but this one wasn't like all the others:

If you want to find Ally, go through the woods, and knock three times at the first cabin you see. I will give you Ally, in exchange for something...

~ Th- Well, You'll Find Out Who

I started to run, I just kept going straight because they didn't give any directions, the idiot. I kept running, who knows how long, till my hands were on my knees and I finally arrived. Or so, I think. There were a bunch of guards around the cabin, yep, this is definitely it. I knocked three times, and I saw someone in a black cloak open it cautiously.

"I've been waiting for you," she - I think - said. The voice sounded strangely familiar, but, I can't put my finger on it.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I lifted my head up, about to stretch, but I noticed that my arms were tied up with thick rope, since I was in a sitting positon, it was impossible to move without falling. There was also a piece of duck tape on my mouth. I could feel the big knot on the rope on my back, I think I could untie it; I once went to this camp, where they taught you how to untie rope knots, it sounded really boring, but it comes in handy. The only problem? The guards were watching me intently, I had to find a away to distract them! But, it doesnt help when my head hurts to no avail, I also had a few blisters and sores, probably from the chloroform. Wait, where am I? I looked around to see dark wood, I was in a corner, trapped by two bulky guards. It looked like a outhouse or cabin, and smelled like moldy wood and pine. How would I distract these guards? I heard some knocking, but I couldn't see much because the guards were blocking my way.

"Oh Austin, where are you?" I talked to the air, the guards gave me a strange look, "Save me." I heard a door creaking.

"Leave her alone!" a voice said, it took me a half a second to register it.

'Austin!' I tried to say, but it came out as, "Hm Hmm!" The tape was extremely tight! I found a small space between the guards, in which I could see.

"Ally?!" He said, I could see him outside the doorway, but I saw the person in the black cloak again, he/she was blocking Austin's way! "Move!" He shoved the person to the ground and ran towards me, but the guards quickly turned and one pushed him to the ground. But, he quickly got up and attempted to punch one of the guards, but they dodged it. This is my chance to untie the rope! I quickly used my expertise skills to untie the knot, and quickly peeled off the tape off of my mouth, before the guards noticed. Austin seemed to have seen this but, he didn't show any signs to the guards. He almost seemed have knocked out the guard still standing, but he was cut short of his swing.

"Not so fast," said the feminine voice again, 10 more guards entered the cabin from outside. Where the heck did they come from?

They all surrounded Austin, the person in the cloak must've noticed that I had untied the rope, and ripped the tape of my face, because of the next thing she says.

"Ahhh, Ally, I see you've managed to untie the rope, but it won't do you any good, " she stated with an evil smile spread out on her face, as 3 of the guards came to my corner, surrounding me. "If I were you, I wouldn't make a move, or your pretty little boyfriend gets it." Her smile stretched even more, to an extent I didn't know was possible.

"What do you want?" Austin glared at the girl, I could also see some blonde hair peeking out of the hood of her cloak. The guards made a circle around me and Austin.

"Oh nothing much; just to get rid of her!" she said, gesturing towards me. Okay, I'm a little freaked out.

"What?!" he said, "Why? What did she ever do to you? Who are you anyway?!" Exactly what I was thinking. She slowly pulled back the hood from her cloak, while smiling. I couldn't believe it! It was...

* * *

**A/N:**  
Sorry, I ended at a cliffy again... The chapter is also really short! But, I kept writing it over and over again. I just couldn't get it right. I hope this was okay. The next chapter will be longer. It should be around at least 1,500+. Or, something around that. And, I know in the note, it said she wanted something, in exchange for Ally. Even though, she wants to get rid of Ally, she will ask for something, in exchange for Ally's safety. Another thing, I started to use the horizontal lines! They keep my writing more organized. Also, thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! 18! The more you guys review, the faster I will update!

**Question of the Day:**  
When Austin and Ally kiss in the show (I know it will happen soon), how do you want it to happen?

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**


	7. The Save

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! Thank you to Hola (Guest); you made my day! I try to do my best [with my writing], and I will continue the story. And, for chapter 5: 18 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! I'm very sorry, I took SO long! You see, school is coming up, so I've been shopping for school supplies, I had a huge science fair project to finish, I'm beta-reading a story, and I had another story to work on. Then, school actually started, and I got even busier. But, here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Man, I hate doing this. Ugh, I don't own Austin & Ally. Auslly would've been dating, and I would be on the news, for the world's youngest business owner or something. I would love to own Ross and Laura—I'm in the process—but sadly, there are some legal issues to work out.

**_—_**

_Last Chapter:_ "What?!" he said, "Why? What did she ever do to you? Who are you anyway?!" Exactly what I was thinking. She slowly removed her cape, while smiling. I couldn't believe it! It was...

* * *

**Dez's POV **

What's up with Austin and Ally? I mean I know they're dating now, but I haven't seen Austin in forever! God, they're so _mushy_ whenever they're with Hollie, Trish, and me. I mean, Hollie, Trish, and _I. _I can already hear Ally lecturing me about the 'proper rules of grammar.' I never took Austin to be the gushy, romantic type. I remember last week, we would all be just jumping at the opportunity to shove them off a cliff. They're more annoying then when Trish and I argue. It was when we went to get ice cream.

*Flashback*

_"—and a 'fruity mint swirl' please." Austin volunteered to order to order for him while we chose a table to sit at, by the window._

_"Aww... Austy Boo!" Ally gushed, so loudly we could all hear her. "You always know what I want!" All three of us groaned. She turned to look at us with an annoyed glare. The irony. "Oh, ignore them Austin, they're just jealous."_

_Austin agreed with Ally's remark, "Yeah, you're right!" I cannot take one more minute of this. I almost stood up._

_"Let me." Trish scooted back her chair and went to stand in between Austin and Ally._

_"Thank you!" Hollie and I said together._

*Flashback*

I miss my buddy! We haven't had bro time in a long time! I should try to call him. I pressed #1 on my phone, he's on my speed dial. (_My mom is supposed to be #1! Ssshhhhhh, don't tell her!_)

* * *

**Austin's POV **

"HOLLIE!" Ally and I yelled, both of us in shock. I couldn't believe it was her. We've been friends for 3 years. Unbelievable. "I can't believe you were ever my friend. What do you want?!" I said through clenched teeth. I've always helped her when she needed it. Whether it was helping her do her unfinished laundry—shocking, I know—or saying "here" _(in a _very_ girly voice, if I may mention)_ when she was late for first period. I never thought she would stoop so low as to _kidnap_ my girlfriend._  
_

* * *

**Dez's POV**

_Hey! It's Austin! If I didn't pick up, then I'm probably jamming out! Leave a message after the beep!_ _Beep!_ Hmm... voice-mail Austin always picks his phone up... I wonder who he's talking to...

* * *

**Trish's POV **

What it is it with this magazine, it's impossible to focus on! That could be because the people in line are yelling at me. I hate this job, "Nelly's Hair Salon." It even sounds stupid, whatever, I'm about to quit anyway. Boy do I miss saying, "Guess who got a job at—?" Ally would always pretend to guess, then roll her eyes. I haven't been on the phone—or even talked at all—with Ally in a while. Maybe I should call her, I'm gonna quit now. "Hey Manager—umm... what's-your-face!" I don't quite remember her name, "I quit!" I stormed out and sat on a bench nearby inside the mall. I dialed her number and pressed 'Talk.'

* * *

**Ally's POV **

I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. And, I can assume its Trish, because my Dad knows I'm on a date, and nobody else but them and Austin would call me. I think Austin is stalling because he keeps rambling on and on about how Hollie broke his trust and all that. I thought I was the one who rambles... But, eventually Hollie interrupts him, "Anyway! You have two choices, either I get rid of _her_—" she pointed in my direction, "Or you can give a long kiss."

This is my chance, I quickly press talk on my phone, then turn the volume low, so no one can hear her talking. Maybe, Trish hearing everything will help us later on. Austin looked furious, "So you did ALL THIS just for a kiss?! You really are crazy." Suddenly, a guard hits me hard. My head falls to the ground, bringing the rest of my body along, "Ally!" He points a finger at Hollie, and I can barely keep my eyes open. "Don't you dare hurt Ally!"

"That's why I'm giving you an option. You have to kiss me to keep your bratty little girlfriend safe. The girlfriend that was supposed to be_ me_!" I never thought Hollie would turn out to be so kooky, she seemed so sweet and care-free. Boy, was I wrong, "For years, I've been trying to get your attention! I will not let this bitch ruin it for me!" While she was talking, I'm sure I heard sirens. More specifically, police sirens! As expected, a police comes in breaking the door with his foot in the air.

_"Everyone put your hands where I can see them!_" the officer orders. Everyone follows the command...

* * *

**Austin's POV **

They officer quickly handcuffs Hollie and the guards, after I explain everything that's happened—since, I made the call, when no one was looking. We were taken into the police cars and to the office. They told us that Hollie had denied everything, and had said that we were attacking her, and all the guards were to protect her. So then, the officer said that we needed a witness. That's when Ally comes into play, she had Trish on the phone; she became the witness! Though, Hollie could use her guards as witnesses, they were afraid to get into anymore trouble so they confessed. But, a court date was still set, since Hollie would not confess. After all the papers and stuff, our parents were called. The officer explained everything, and we were allowed to leave. I turned to Ally, "That was quite a date, wasn't it?" Our parents were talking to each other, while Ally and I did the same.

"Ohh, yeah."

"I think we need a second-first date."

"Uh-huh." she gave me a kiss in the cheek. I love those so much, "At least we're safe and sound." Our parents came and we drove home; Ally went with her Dad, I went in a separate car. I have never been so happy to see my house. As soon as I went inside and into my room, I crashed.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I woke up today, happy to be in my room, safe. That was quite an experience. I never thought Hollie would stoop so low. I understand if she had a crush on him, I just wish she had talked to me instead of causing all the drama. I thought we were going to be good friends—like do each others nails, make-up, hair—not that she could ever replace Trish. I should probably make a call. I dialed, she picked up after one ring. "So, what happened?!" I explained everything that happened since I was drugged. "What?! At least she got handcuffed."

"Anyway, Trish I need you to be a witness, you need to make a statement and sign a few hundred papers. The court hearing is next week, so you also have to show up to make the statement," I told her.

_"Al-ly!" _She added a gap in my name. "You know I don't like paperwork! I don't like any kind of 'work!' So, I obviously don't want to make a court appearance!" She sounded annoyed. But, I know she'll come through for me.

"Triiiish," I extended the vowel in her name to be more dramatic.

"Fine," she responded. _See._ "But you owe me!" Okay, maybe not._  
_

"Okay, deal." God knows what kind of trouble Trish might get me into later.

* * *

**Austin POV **

I wake up to my alarm ringing, as everything that has happened yesterday, comes crashing down. I can't believe that I was ever friends with that psychopath! The court hearing is supposed to be next week, but I'm so not ready.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! What'd you think! Again, sorry I took_ forever!_I also kept switching POVs, but I felt it was necessary.

**Question of the Day: **What was your favorite part or chapter in the story?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**


End file.
